This invention relates generally to systems for proximity flows of clean water and unclean waste water in proximity, as in kitchens; and more particularly concerns a simple, efficient, conduit system for such proximal flows, and occupying minimum space.
In many kitchens, installed sinks have multiple holes in a top panel, with two separate holes for hot and cold water conduits, and a third hole for a separate water supply conduit. A fourth hole is often employed in the plate, for a waste water conduit, that often employs a vent conduit that prevents waste water siphoning back into a dishwasher. There is need to reduce the number of such holes in such a panel, and to reduce the size of the overall space occupied by such a conduit system at the panel.
It is a major object of the invention to provide an improved conduit assembly, meeting the above need. Basically, the improved system includes:
a) a first conduit for passing relatively clean water to a first discharge,
b) a second conduit extending protectively about the first conduit,
c) a third conduit extending proximate and lengthwise of the second conduit for passing relatively unclean water, outside the second conduit,
d) and an outer housing extending about said first, second and third conduits, to be installed in a single hole in the panel.
As will be seen, the source of unclean water may comprise an automatic dishwasher having a discharge positioned for passing relatively unclean dish water, to flow in that third conduit.
Another object is to provide the third conduit to have a free discharge proximate to, but isolated from the interior of said second conduit. A conduit may be provided in integral association with the third conduit; and having an entrance to receive contaminated water discharged from the third conduit. A panel such as a counter or sink top panel may provide an opening through which said first, second, third and fourth conduits pass.
Yet another object is to provide a compact assembly in which at least two of the second, third and fourth conduits have a common wall. Typically three common walls may be provided, wherein
i) the second and third conduits have a primary common wall,
ii) the second and fourth conduits have a secondary common wall, and
iii) the third and fourth conduits have a tertiary common wall.
The common walls may, as well be seen, have a common junction, from which the common walls extend, arcuately, to closely and compactly fit within a surrounding annular mounting structure, clamped in position on a counter top.
Yet another object is to provide for drinking water flow upwardly in the first conduit, spaced from the second conduit wall, so that unclean water flows downwardly between the second and third conduit walls, isolated from the first conduit.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention, as well as the details of an illustrative embodiment, will be more fully understood from the following specification and drawings, in which: